Destroy All Monsters: In the Eyes of the Before
by Bio-Major Agent85
Summary: The U.N was sucessful at enslaving all the earth's monsters, but now the problem lays within.


Destroy all Monsters:

_Destroy all Monsters:_

_In the Eyes of the Before_

_ _

The monitor screen disappeared, fading to blackness and reappearing as a new fresh picture.Vegetation floated lightly around as the camera turned, scanning over the diminutive sized hill. A foot collided with the ground in front of the camera, kicking up a cloud of sandy dust into the afternoon air.The stomping of the giant foot was followed by the loud, wailing bark of the unseen monster. Dr. Yokanoyo's old face crinkled with a warm smile. He turned his head, looking over the other monitors of the so-called Monster Island. No active showed, the whole afternoon had been like that. Most of the earth monsters laid asleep for the most part, not coming around the well placed cameras that were scattered all over the island. _" So, how is everything going?"_ The raspy, crisp voice of the chief engineer, Shiro Mutina, came from behind Yokanoyo. _" Its going good, everything seems to be in order."_ Yokanoyo responded back his voice calm and clear. _" That's good. I want all of you to listen to this, we have a new resident coming to Monster Island, s o I need everyone on alert. The cargo ship should be arriving within the hour. Just look for it on the camera that observes the ocean." _Shiro's words slowly vanished, almost trailing behind him as the experienced engineer walked away. Yokanoyo turned back to his position looking only at the cold ocean waves, awaiting the newcomer.

The underwater camera showed the active Titanosaurus as he lofted easily through the dark shadow of the water. Its long neck bobbing back and forth as it strides over the rough sea floor. Yokanoyo's eyes tore away, once again turning back to the calm ocean view, his burning eyes still awaiting the large cargo ship to present itself. Still nothing showed up, the view never changed, only the lapping of endless waves. _" Hey, Yokanoyo, punch up sector 1-3. I want to see if Godzilla is in that vicinity." _Said the voice of the lovely Mako. Yokanoyo's fingers went to work, typing vigorously on the keyboard. The screen flickered, the underwater view being taken over by the green jungle area of sector 1-3.The large head of Godzilla rose, the surrounding trees rippling under his weight. His demon like eyes scanning across the area, watching over his domain. His body stuck, only his head moved back and forth over the landscape. The view exploded with limestone green, the fat stomach of Minya coming to greet the camera. The junior monster bent down, its pudgy face smiling lightly at the monitor as to be saying hi to the crew. Mako laughed, giggling at the monster's cute actions. Yokanoyo chuckled softly, giving into the fun of his job. 

Yokanoya's eyes popped, returning back to the serious position they were always at. The giant, gray cargo ship pushed through the coarse waves as it made its way to the island. Yokanoya sat and watched. He looked on, trying his best to see what earth monster laid in the giant box like cage. The ship came closer to the edge of the island, landing on the beach. Unseen motors kicked in on the ship, the back of the cage lifted high into the air. The door snapped back, the brown pile of flesh slipped out, flopping onto the beach of Ogasawara._" Shipment delivered, Monster Baragon is now your responsibility." _The captain of the ship spat out in a not too friendly tone. _" Ok, we have it from here. Ogaswara base signing off." _Yokanoya spoke into the microphone giving the captain the ok. The ship waded back through the waves, returning back home, disappearing over the horizon. Yokanoya turned away from the leaving ship and to the wakening monster. The brown flabby creature rose to its four legs, looking around its new surroundings. The monster runs towards the water, splashing it under the weight of its feet. The odd animal wades heavily through the cold blanket of water. Yokanoya flipped up a small panel door, revealing a single red button under it. His finger pushed down on it, the button giving into the weight and being forced down under its own will. Yokanoya turned back to the fleeing monster. The gas vents rose out of the water, spraying out their stinging gas. The cloud of white, rising gas surrounds Baragon. The lofting, white cloud seeps into the wide nostrils of Baragon, setting them ablaze in a storm of pain. The monster whips around, heading back to the beach. The monster barked out, venting out its pain and frustration. Its board mouth dropped open, a ruby red heat beam exploded out, burning across the landscape, destroying the very camera that watched it. Yokanoya still stood watching the fuzz on the camera, watching the problem unfold.

Panic floated high in the control room, running it's coarse through all the crewmembers. Yokanoya still stood watching the camera scenes, waiting for Baragon to appear. _" There, camera four." _One of the other members said as he pointed towards the running monster._" Move the camera, see what's in front of it." _Yokanoya said letting some of the anger slip out.The view panned up, showing the top of the mountain that Baragon climbed. Over the bend came the wailing calls of Anguris as he made his way up to the top of the same hill Baragon was on. Baragon fiercely growled at the wandering Anguris, the spiked monster roared back, accepting Baragon's challenge. Anguris charged forward, his long mouth wide open. Angrius collided with Bargon, crashing him under its weight. Anguris thrashed around, and grabbed a hold of Baragon's fat neck. Anguirs ivory teeth sink deep into the rubbery flesh, drawing the strong flowing blood of Baragon. Baragon whined in pain, bucking its neck back and forth, trying to loosen the death grip of Anguris. Baragon turned its head around, its jaws unleashing their wine-colored heat beam. The stream of flames burns softly on Angrius tough flesh.The spiked monster lets go, reeling back from Baragon.Anguris charged again, plowing full force into Baragon.The wobbly four legged monster rolls back, taking the brute of the fall. _" Begin nerve gas now." _Yokanoya told the young man at the command system. The area soon becomes clouded with white gas, circling and shifting around the landscape. The two monsters turn away running from the burning pain. A calm, light voice came over the roar of the mumbling babbly of the crew, _" Matter avoided. Return to work stations."_

_ _

__Yokanoya went back to his workstation, sitting down in the stiff leather chair. The monitors stood quiet, once again mindless active was the only thing that stirred on the screen. Yokanoya watched purplish orange horizon as the sun set behind the lapping waves of the churning ocean. He yawned at the beautiful setting, filling the sleep slowly creep up on him. Yokanoya turned towards Mako, _" I am going to go get some rest, I have had a busy day." _He said happily as he stood up. _" Well, goodnight."_ Mako said turning back to her workstation.Yokanoya walked back, walking through the opening glass doors. He strides down the endless hallway of doors in till he founds his. Yokanoya inserts his key, the lock snapping way from the door. He stepped into the small apartment; he walked down the hall and found his bed. Yokanoya undressed and slipped beneath the covers, sleep falling over him fast. 

Yokanoya walked through the glass doors again to be greeted by the bright face of Mako. _" Did you sleep well?" _She asked him the simple question. _" Yes, quiet comfortably." _He responded. Yokanoya walked pass her, eager to get to work. He watched over the monitors, noting the active monsters that pass his screen. Godzilla marched pass the tiny camera, sending clouds of dirty dust around the area. He steps out of the lash forest making his way down to the water's edge. Godzilla bucks back, his power filling his body, exploding out in his deafening roar. He treads into the water, the cold liquid rushing through his toes.Yokanoya laughs as Godzilla makes his way out to sea. He flips up the control cover once again and pushes the button, releasing the burning gas. Godzilla stops, looking over the growing mist. He spins around, sending waves of water into the bright morning air. The king of the monsters soon disappears from view, returning back to his home. _" Helicopter coming in. Open shaft door." _Someone said behind Yokanoya. The large metal door slid open, letting the small helicopter descend down the length of the shift. Yokanoya continued with his work, still monitoring Godzilla actives as he returns to the jungle. The door opened and shut, followed by two chatting voices, one that Yokanyo knew and one that came to him as a blank. The only thing he could figure out about it was the fact that it was a woman's voice. It floated lightly, sweet and dewy as it entered his ear. Yokanoya's mind pandered in and out, pulling him away from his work, not noticing the strange active of the monsters. 

He turned his head nonchalantly, noting wanting the young woman to know that he is looking at her. He caught a glimpse of her beauty, her silk-like black hair, her crisp brown eyes, and her face soft and flawless. Yokanoya turned back around, his ears still hearing the mindless chatter that went on behind him. _" The monsters look cute from this angle." _The commander said, Yokanoya's ear picking up his stern voice as he spoke to the young woman. _" Yes, they do." _The young woman responds to the commander's little joke._" I was afraid they would frighten you." _The commander spoke, chuckling at his own wit. _" Oh, no." _The woman says back. A voice erupts over the loud speaker, calling the young woman to the telephone. Yokanoya slid his head around the side of the chair, peering at the beautiful woman once again as she walked into the small booth of a room.Yokanoya went back to the boring scenery, but something was wrong. The screen flicked with static, popping back and forth from blackness to the vast jungle.Yokanoya looked around the room, all monitors suffered with the same problem._" System failure!" _Someone screamed loud and clear across the commander room. The room goes to darkness, only the red beams from the spinning warning lights could be seen. Once again a cloud of panic floated over the heads of the crewmembers.Everyone clustered together, fearing for the worst. Yokanoya gets up, watching the cluster of yellow as they hold each other's hand. Something broke, tearing away, and collapsing to the ground. A low hiss filled the room, growing louder. _" Look!" _One of the panicked members screamed.The cloud of bright yellow gas lofted out, seeping from the cracks under the door. The giant puff of gas made its way towards him, circling them like a hungry lion. The ghostly cloud of gas filled the room, filling the lungs of everyone there. Yokanoya's head felt light, going dizzy from the seeping gas. His eyes blurred, growing watery. He lifted his heavy hand to his head, trying his best not to fall over.His head begin to spin, throwing him around in a hatful manner. Yokanoya fall to the ground, not knowing he had. His eyes stayed open watching the moving cloud of gas something shines with in it. Yokanoya stares on, the only thing he can do. Two boots appear in front of him, followed by the lining of a thick silver cape. Yokanoya fall, fall to the darkness, leaving his humanity behind, leaving it for the control of the Kilaaks.


End file.
